


[Vid] I'm a Sucker for You

by rachelindeed



Category: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson (TV 1980)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Signficant Glances, Whitehead Holmes series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: A light-hearted, shippy vid for Whitehead's Holmes and Pickering's Watson. They deserve a little fun :)





	[Vid] I'm a Sucker for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).

> The music is "Sucker" by The Jonas Brothers. Thank you for introducing me to this charming series, sanguinity!


End file.
